The present invention relates to a tobacco manufacturing machine such as a tobacco paper rolling machine for rolling shredded tobacco leaves automatically with a wrapping paper to finish cigarettes.
In this type of machines, speed-up of operation has been remarkable recently, and even a machine capable of manufacturing more than 8,000 cigarettes per minute has been developed. However, with speed-up of operation, the noise from the tobacco paper rolling machine during operation has been becoming larger even to an extent exceeding the standard level based on the noise regulation which is yearly becoming severer.
The simplest measure against such noise is to cover the entirety of the machine. But, in this type of machines, it is necessary for the operator to perform various manual correction operations for each part of the machine while stopping operation temporarily, and therefore the cover must be provided with openable doors in positions corresponding to such various portions of the machine.
In the conventional tobacco paper rolling machine, when the operation stops, the operator judges which of plural doors should be opened according to the cause, and manually opens the door and closes it after completion of the correction required. Consequently, even a door which need not be opened is often opened erroneously, and from the time when the operator opens the correct door corresponding to the cause and completes the required correction until when he closes the door, troublesome extra work is required in addition to the actual work required. Thus, the working efficiency is poor.